


Oblivious

by Mcwarr



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 3rd person but pretty much from Harry's POV, ? - Freeform, Confused Harry, Flower Child Niall, Innocent Niall, M/M, Niall-centric, Nouis, Oblivious Niall, Polyamory, Punk Harry, Punk Louis, Punk Zayn, Punk everyone really, Zouiall - Freeform, except niall, ziall, zouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcwarr/pseuds/Mcwarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry is the new kid and Louis and Zayn are both in love with Niall and Harry doesn’t get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> All prompts come from my tumblr narrystoranwritings.tumblr.com

Niall was always the student who got assigned to show the new kid around. This was probably because Niall was the most friendly person in school. Not everybody loved Niall because, well, because he was a bit weird and had quite a few nasty rumors that floated about him. Niall didn’t mind too much, though, either that or he didn’t notice. Niall was always very spacey and oblivious. 

Niall happily skipped his way down the hall, ready to greet the new kid with welcoming arms and immediately try to become his best friend, like always. Sadly, it didn’t usually work out that way, but he did meet Zayn and Louis like this, so who knows? Maybe this time will be different. 

Niall smiles largely at the downtrodden looking boy sat in the seat the new kids always sat in, looking lost and upset. Niall saw this and instantly made it his mission to make this boy feel as happy and content as possible. 

Stepping in front of the boy and nudging his foot lightly with his own, Niall grinned, chirping, “Hi, I’m Niall!” 

The boy looked up at Niall, a glare already scrawled on his face. Niall ignored it, Zayn and Louis had that look about them a lot. Granted, it was never faced towards him, but Niall was used to it. 

“I’m going to show you around today. I know it’s Saturday, but it’s going to be super fun, I promise!” Niall tries to reassure the boy. 

The brown haired boy rolls his eyes and huffs out a sarcastic laugh. “Great, sounds awesome.” 

Not sensing the sarcasm, Niall grins, “Yeah! Okay, sweet! I think we should start in the library, but we could also start at the football field… hm. What do you think?” 

Green narrowed eyes stare at Niall with confusion and a touch of anger. Was this kid serious? 

“Library is fine.” The tall boy grunts. 

Niall simpers, “Cool, Liam will probably be over there. He’s always studying– even on Saturdays! Sorry, what’s your name?” He rambles, and the brunette struggles to keep up

Rolling his eyes once more, the boy sighs. “I’m Harry.” 

* * * *

So, Harry didn’t like Niall. 

Niall might be a bit disoriented at times, and yeah, he didn’t even really know that Zayn liked him like Louis did until he had straight up yelled it in his face, but Niall wasn’t stupid. 

It was something that he had to remind people a lot, and no one really knew how much it hurt him that people thought so, but whatever. 

Niall could tell that Harry didn’t like him. Probably cause’ Niall was too nice, too bubbly for the boys punk exterior. Niall understood. Even Liam, who was the resident goody-two-shoes told Niall to stop smiling and waving to every person he saw in the hall. 

But, Louis and Zayn never said anything, in fact, Niall was sure that they liked it. And Zayn and Louis were about as punk as a person could get. Tattoos that they refused to cover (even though it was against school policy) scattered along their bodies and bandanas tied around their quiffs, the pair were the scariest boys in the school. 

When Niall offered to introduce Harry to his group of friends, Harry didn’t know exactly what he expected. Well, actually, Harry had expected more kids like that Payne one Niall had chatted with in the library It was almost embarrassing how awkward this kid was. Niall was a nerd, it was clear. No cool kid acted like that and got away with it, that Harry was sure of. 

It wasn’t that Harry wanted to be a part of the popular crowd, no. Harry would never fit in with those kids. Harry just wanted to smoke weed and talk about rock music. He had a sick set up back in Holmes Chapel, his friends were good enough and his dealer was cheap. Here in Doncaster, everything was small and annoying. Just like this fucking Niall kid. 

Harry rolled his eyes and Niall veered through another corner, smiling and saying hello to every student they came across. Most of them would smile back, mutter a hi and walk away and others, mostly jocks, would just walk away without doing anything. 

Harry honestly couldn’t figure out why they weren’t beating the shit out of this easy target in front of him. 

“There they are!” Niall shouts, pointing harry in the direction of a small group of kids sitting in the open trunk of a car near the football field. 

To say Harry was surprised would be an understatement. There was no way Niall was with this crowd. The boys were all dyed hair, bandanas, and tattoos. There was one with a lip piercing and others with several more. There were a couple of girls, pinks and blues bleached into their hair and thick rimmed glasses on their noses. One of the boys held a guitar and was strumming vacantly as another boy blew smoke from a fag. 

This was Harry’s crowd. 

“You hang out with them?” Harry asks, letting out his first genuine laugh of the day. 

Niall, proud to have made Harry smile a bit, even if it was at his own expense. “Yeah, I know I don’t really look like them or anything,” Niall says, nodding at his pale, untouched arms, “But i try to fit in at least a little,” He shrugs, gesturing to his own– actually this one is probably Zayn’s– band tee and tight jeans.

Harry nods, feeling baffled. He nearly doesn’t believe the kid, like maybe this is a joke, but then the one who was strumming the guitar perks up, noticing the bottle blonde standing in the doorway with the new kid. 

“Niall!” He calls in a loud voice, gesturing the boy forward with his arms. His yell alerts the other kids in the car, and the one who was smoking begins to gesture as well. Niall grabs Harry’s arm, dragging the lanky boy forward. 

“Hey guys, This is Harry! He’s new.” Niall says, standing in front of the scrutinizing crowd. “He’s really nice and I like him.” Niall adds, and the group of kids instantly begin smiling, saying things like _“Cool, Harry.”_ and _“What’s up, man?”_ and other introductions from the crowd. The guitar playing kid has gotten up by now, pulling the blonde away from Harry and into his arms, his head resting atop the Irish boys’. 

“Not too much, I hope.” He says, voice gravely and a bit possessive. 

Even though the kids a few inches shorter than Harry, the green eyed boy is still a bit scared. Okay, so Niall is dating the scary guitar player. 

Harry is shaking his head as Niall laughs in the boys arms, turning himself around and squealing, “Lou! Course’ not.” 

He kisses the feathery haired boy’s jaw lightly. The boy grins down at Niall, and Harry finds it almost endearing. 

Then Niall is off, flying into the arms of the tanned, muscular boy. 

“I’m Louis. Niall’s boyfriend.” The guitar player says, shoving a hand into Harry’s face before Harry can question why Louis isn’t getting all overprotective on the tan guy for touching his boyfriend. 

Harry nods, shaking his hand, “Yeah, man, I’m Harry.”

And then Harry can readjust and focus his gaze back onto Niall, who is now sitting in the tanned boy’s lap, legs straddling the boys and giggling as the muscled boy whispers into his ear. 

Harry’s face screws up. Okay, he’s officially confused. Louis laughs at Harry’s expression, rolling his eyes and flopping down to sit next to the two boys. He rests his head on the tanned boy’s shoulder, making funny faces at Niall, who is now laughing loudly, effectively alerting the bigger guy that there was some foul play going on. Instead of getting angry, like Harry had expected would happen, the darker haired boy just smiles affectionately at Louis, plopping Niall into his lap instead and getting up to introduce himself. “Hey mate, I’m Zayn.” He says, his own accent even thicker than Louis’ and Harry can’t even contain his confusion anymore. 

“What?” He asks. And Zayn, following his gaze back to Louis and Niall, who are now in some intense tickle fight on the ground, laughs heartily. 

Zayn shakes his head lovingly at the two idiots behind him, “Newbies are always so fun.” He muses. 

Before Harry can even begin to ask what he means, Zayn is up and picking the small blonde off of his spot on top of Louis, commenting, “That’s enough, children, calm down.”

“Yeah Niall, stop disobeying your masters–or should I say, _daddies_ , hm, Zayn?” He asks teasingly, obviously enjoying the dark blush that spreads across Zayn’s cheeks. And yeah, Harry is _seriously_ confused at these innuendos.

Niall laughs boisterously and the two boys just stop and stare at him for a second and its suddenly obvious to Harry. 

Well, not completely. But he understands that they’re both in love with the blonde boy, as if their gazes didn’t give it away immediately. But how was Louis being so casual with Zayn. He had just glared Harry down for just being liked by Niall, so why was Zayn any different? Maybe he didn’t know. 

Harry stops paying attention for a bit as some other people get up and introduce themselves. Two boys named Luke and Ashton introduce themselves and Harry thinks that they’re probably the two guys he’ll get along with the best. The girls both give him smiles and start up conversation with him easily, and Harry learns that they’re called Taylor and Perrie. 

He vaguely notes the fact that Louis, Niall, and Zayn are hanging back a bit, Niall back in Zayn’s lap and Louis’ head in Niall’s lap. They’re talking quietly amongst each other, goofy smiles on their faces. Harry gives Niall a small smile, hoping that it communicates his thanks for bringing him here even though he was a douche bag. 

* * * *

He’s feeling a lot better than he was at the beginning of the day. Apparently, the band wagon of people who were hanging out in the school parking lot on a Saturday were all there for Niall. So, when Niall announced that he and Harry had to return to their tour, everyone groans. Louis quirks an eyebrow and tells everyone to check their attitude, then kisses Niall on the cheek, telling him that they would be waiting there until the two were done. Niall blushes lightly, swiftly hugging Zayn and Louis– and then Ashton because he was pouting– and then everyone else because he didn’t want to show favoritism, and then he began to walk off, already talking about the school again. Harry rushes after him, waving his hand back to the people calling their goodbyes. 

Niall has just finished up showing Harry the school when Harry begins to feel bad about the way he previously thought about Niall. Even after meeting what was going to be his new group of friends, Niall was probably his favorite. He smiled a lot and laughed at all of Harry’s stupid jokes, even though they both knew they weren’t funny. Harry even considers apologizing to Niall about his previous attitude– and Harry does not apologize. But before he can gather up his nerves, Niall interrupts him. 

“Harry, did you hear me?” Niall asks, touching the taller boys arm lightly. 

Harry has also realized that Niall is a very tactile person.

“Oh, uh, no, sorry. What’d you say?” 

Niall laughs. “Tonight some of us are going out to some new club in Sheffield. I’m not much of a clubber– or whatever– but the boys really wanna go.” He says, sounding sheepish. “I don’t really fit in with those guys, I know you’ve been thinking it all day… but I kind of feel like you and me could be really close friends, Harry.” 

Harry’s touched by the sincerity and entire cute demeanor the smaller boy was giving off. “Niall, of course. I’m sorry I was being such a tosser this morning. Just a bit homesick, alright? I agree, you’re my first friend here, Ni.” Harry says, smiling easily. 

He gasps when Niall literally leaps in his arms, squeezing him hard, giggling like crazy.

* * * *

Harry decides he likes Zayn the best when they’re in the front two seats of the van, Ashton driving, drumming against the wheel with his thumbs as Luke mans the radio. Zayn pulls out a small joint, lighting up and handing Harry the roll after taking in a breath. Harry takes it without hesitation, muttering out a _“God bless,”_ and inhaling as Zayn laughs. After blowing out, Harry passes the joint back where Lou is cuddled up with Niall. Niall’s eyes are closed, leaning against his boyfriend as Louis drags his hand through the blonde locks, styling it into a surprisingly good looking quiff. Louis takes the blunt, pulling Niall up from under the arm pits, and forcing the boy to face him. 

Louis takes in a deep draw, handing the joint off. Harry then looks over to Zayn, trying to start some kind of conversation amongst the rock’n roll music pounding through the air, but the boy shushes him immediately, “Watch.” He pants harshly. 

Harry quirks an eyebrow and follows Zayn’s eyes to where Louis is grabbing Niall by the neck and forcing the younger boy’s mouth to his own, blowing the smoke in at a slow pace. Niall’s eyes are wide and his hands are pressed against Louis’ shoulders, but he doesn’t seem to be pushing away. 

The car is silent save for Ashton’s drumming and the blaring tune of some Ramones song vibrating the vehicle. Everyone is watching the couple as Niall begins to inhale, allowing Louis to control the kiss before the tattooed boy pulls away, reveling in the way Niall tries to follow his lips as he pulls away. Niall shrugs after seeing all of the eyes that were on him, surprising Harry seeing as Niall seemed like the embarrassed type. “He’s used to being on display.” Zayn winks, but there’s a possessive look in his eye that confuses Harry even more. 

When they arrive to the club, Luke is immediately off to get drinks as the rest of them pile into a booth in the corner. After an hour or two, everyone has had a few– save for Niall who just had water– and Zayn and Louis are pulling said boy onto the dance floor. A few of the others had already migrated their way over, but most of the group were still downing drinks and laughing loudly with one another. Harry’s caught off guard when Luke wolf whistles loudly and some of the other boys begin to holler at something behind Harry. 

Harry’s jaw drops to the ground as he sees what they’re looking at. “Oh my god.” He says as he watches Zayn shove his tongue down Niall’s throat. Harry doesn’t even bother looking around for Louis because he’s _right there_ , grinding against Niall’s backside, watching the two with hooded eyes. 

‘What in the bloody hell is even happening?’ Harry wonders, because he was 99% sure Louis was Niall’s boyfriend. 

 

Harry must be obvious in his wondering because Luke claps a hand against his shoulder to get his attention. “Don’t stare. That bothers Louis.” He advises before laughing at Harry’s bewildered expression. “It’s okay, mate, breathe.” 

“What the hell?” Harry asks, feeling breathless and confused. 

 

The table around him laughs, somewhat nervously. “They’re together.” Luke says, rubbing the back of his neck.“What? Lou and Niall? I know.” 

“No.” Ashton intercepts. “Like all of them. Louis and Niall _and_ Zayn.” He explains, smirk evident on his face. 

 

Harry chances a glance back at the boys, where Louis and Zayn are now passionately making out over Niall’s body that’s sandwiched between them. Niall’s face is screwed up with pleasure and he looks like he’s panting and even Harry feels a bit turned on watching the two larger boys forcefully grinding against the tiny blonde from each side. “Wow.” Harry says and the rest of them nod. 

 

“It used to just be Louis and Niall, a while ago, then Zayn came in and started wooing Niall and getting on Louis’ nerves. Then one day Zayn jsut came up and kissed Niall, and when Louis went to beat him into the ground, Zayn just grabbed him and kissed him too.” Ashton shrugged. “Sort of been this way ever since.”

Luke nodded. “We don’t even know if they’re dating. Like, Zayn and Louis obviously say they are, but I don’t even know if Niall gets it.” Luke laughs. “He’s so oblivious. 

Harry let out a shaky breath. “Wow.” Is all he can say. 

* * * *

Across the bar, Zayn and Louis continue to grind against their boy, whispering into eachother’s ear so Niall couldn’t hear. “I think he just realized.” Zayn cackled lowly. 

Louis hesitantly looked up towards the boy Niall had introduced them to just this morning. The boy was looking shocked, pointedly away from the threesome. Louis laughed along with Zayn, pressing against Niall’s bum with a bit more pressure, making the blonde moan loudly into Zayn’s chest. 

Louis grins, pressing his face into one side of Niall’s neck while Zayn took the other. They could feel Niall’s streched grin from their place on his shoulders and they both kiss his neck lightly as he shudders, “I love you guys.” 

Yeah, Niall’s really oblivious and kind of dumb sometimes, but he knows what love is. Grinning over at Harry, his new best friend, and allowing his boyfriends to openly roam his body, Niall lets out a content sigh.

This was going to be a good year.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to send me a message on tumblr or comment :)


End file.
